Communication networks, such as cellular networks and public switched telephone networks (PSTNs), are generally controlled by an operator. The operator provides services to users who pay for access to the networks. For example, a cellular user may pay for access to a particular cellular network (i.e., a network operated by a particular operator). Such access is commonly provided on a monthly basis or for a certain number of minutes. Other features (i.e., text messages) may also be provided by the operator as part of a package deal or for an additional fee. Similarly, a PSTN user may pay for PSTN access. Operator-controlled networks may include many different types of networks, including cellular networks and networks based on the Internet Protocol (IP) and/or other data protocols.
Businesses, particularly large corporations and similar entities, may provide and maintain enterprise networks. Enterprise networks connect the business's communication devices (e.g., computers) to one another and may be widely dispersed geographically. Enterprise networks may also include a variety of different network types, such as WiFi networks and traditional telephone systems. While the business responsible for the enterprise network may control communications within the enterprise network, connections into and out of the enterprise network generally rely on operator-controlled networks over which the enterprise network has no control.
Accordingly, what is needed are a system and method that provides additional flexibility to enterprise networks.